


Lunchtime in the Intel Dome

by itsastanaphon



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Feeding Kink, M/M, Tame though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsastanaphon/pseuds/itsastanaphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot makes himself a sandwich and then has to make one for the Boss. Tame feeding kink ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime in the Intel Dome

             “Don’t you eat with everyone else?” Snake asked, Ocelot looking up at him from his standing position by the door. Ocelot was chewing slower now then he had been, not sure if he was being asked a question or whether he should ignore it. The two stood in Ocelot’s Intel office, the small room having tapes, papers, files, and pens and pencils on shelves in every corner of the room: the desk was an orderly, clean place. It was the complete opposite of Kazuhira’s R&D office and even the Bosses. Which was rarely used, anyway.

             Ocelot shrugged, “Sure I do, but I’m hungry now. So, I’ll eat now.” He went back to his sandwich, his eyebrows going up in the Bosses direction. Snake shrugged then, his single eye falling back to the paperwork on the desk, squinting as he read. Ocelot kept chewing, talking in between bites, finally placing the sandwich down on a plate on the desk to come over and show the Boss what the documents were really about. Explaining this and that, who this major player is and why. The Boss nodded the whole way through the discussion.

             “Now I’m hungry,” the Boss muttered under his breath when Ocelot was finished explaining the documents. He sighed and checked the clock, realizing he would have to scrounge up something from somewhere, as it was far too early for the usual mess hall delivered meals with the rest of the soldiers. Ocelot picked his plate up then, taking one more bite of his sandwich, chewing slowly, saying nothing.

             “I didn’t think you were into this kind of torture?” Boss smirked and Ocelot placed his plate back down on the desk and swallowed, clearing his throat before speaking.

             “I didn’t think you were either. You’re the one staring longingly at this sandwich.” Ocelot raised a grey eyebrow, gave a short huff of a laugh, and a sharp smirk graced his features. He waited. They had always played this game.

             “Yeah, well, you got anymore?” The Boss asked, crossing his arms on his chest, he turned to the other man expectantly. Ocelot cocked his head, rolling his eyes to the ceiling, thinking.

             “Hmm, I might. Depends.”

             “On what?” Boss asked quietly.

             “On how long you’re willing to wait, I gotta make it, you know?” Ocelot nodded towards his desk chair with his chin, “Have a seat, you want white bread or…white bread?” He chuckled, asking over his shoulder as he turned to walk to the mini fridge he had stashed for just such an occasion. Snake laughed as he sat down in Ocelot’s chair, leaning back in it as it squealed under his weight.

             “Doesn’t matter, I’ll eat whatever.” Snake said

             “I know Boss, you always were a garbage disposal.” Ocelot said dryly, shutting the fridge door with the heel of his boot. Unceremoniously, he dropped all the fixings on the small counter top provided in the office and made the Boss exactly what he had made for himself earlier. Ocelot’s sandwich was still sitting unfinished on its plate on the desk. Snake stared at the half uneaten sandwich as he waited, drumming his fingers on the desk.  He was hungrier now that he knew food was on the way. The constant gnawing in his stomach ramped up. He watched Ocelots back: the way he swayed his hips as he worked, with anything he did, he always swayed his hips like that. Ocelot finally turned back around to face the Boss, sandwich on a folded up paper towel, walking it over gingerly. Plopping the sandwich down on the desk in front of the Boss, his index finger lingering on the paper towel for a moment.

            “Here,” he said quietly. Snake nodded, sitting up to take the sandwich off of the paper towel, “…what do you say?” Ocelot asked quietly. The Boss rolled his eye and glanced around the office, his mouth a straight line of annoyance.

            “Thank you.” His voice was dark as he raised an eyebrow and went to grab for the sandwich once more. Ocelot slid the paper towel away, pulling the sandwich out of the Bosses grasp again. The Boss sighed, leaning back into the chair he was sitting in, crossing his arms over his chest once more.

            “I said, ‘thank you’, can I eat it now?” Snake said, his voice low and a bit foreboding. To anyone else it would have sounded like anger, but Ocelot smiled to himself as he picked up the sandwich he’d made for Snake and sighed.

            “I don’t know, I put a lot of work into this.” Ocelot took a few steps closer to Snake, seating himself on the edge of the desk in front of the Boss. He picked up his boot and placed it in between Snake’s legs, the sole resting on the seat of the chair Big Boss was sitting in. They stared at each other tightly for a moment, all the sound in the room gone. Ocelot holding the sandwich and the Boss staring back, even faced, his eye squinted, leaned back in the office chair. They were waiting each other out. Ocelot _tsk_ ed as he leaned forward. Gesturing with the sandwich for Snake to take a bite. Snake reached for it, but Ocelot pulled away again at the last second.

            “Ocelot.” The Boss said in a gentler tone then before, “What are you doing?”

            “Maybe seeing how much of a garbage disposal you really are, hmmm?” He said in a light fluttering tone. Holding the sandwich out in front of the Boss then as he scooted himself closer to the other man on the edge of the desk, his boot still resting on the chair. Snake chuckled, resting his right hand on Ocelots boot.

            “I see what you’re doing, Adamska.” Snake said, leaning forward, opening his mouth. He gestured to Ocelot with a rise of his chin. Ocelot swallowed some, he hadn’t expected the Boss to know what he was doing or why he was doing it, but Snake obviously knew. He always knew. Ocelot slid closer on the edge of the desk, Snake was leaning forward now and there was no time in between, there was no way to stop what he’d started. Ocelot pushed the sandwich forward into Snake’s open, waiting mouth. He took one bite and sat back, chewing, gloating to himself. Ocelot's ears turned the slightest shade of pink. 

            He started to blush for a second, realizing that feeding the Boss had turned him on way more then he expected it would. Snake leaned forward again, mouth open, waiting, once more. Ocelot complied and gave him another bite. Again, the Boss leaned back in his seat and chewed, his hands folded over his stomach as he watched Ocelot struggle.

            “I didn’t think you were into this, Adam.” Snake finally said, almost finished his sandwich, still gloating at his decryption skills. 

            “Into what?” Ocelot asked but his voice was low and soft. His eyes burning through Snake. 

            “You know what.” Snake said once more. Ocelots face broke into a cheeky grin and he sighed, his eyes finally falling on the floor.

            “I guess the jig is up, since you noticed. I didn’t even try to be subtle though.” Ocelots voice was just above a murmur. The Boss sighed, leaning forward again; allowing his hands to pull Adamska to him, sliding the thinner man off the desk and onto his lap. Ocelot landed with a bit of a thump onto the Bosses lap, sandwich still in hand, most of it eaten by now, only one bite remaining, as far as the Bosses eating habits were concerned anyway.

            “Well, I didn’t see it till a few minutes ago, so…you’re pretty good.” Ocelot’s face flushed red and he felt it do so. The Boss simply leaned forward and took the last bite of the sandwich, his hands holding onto Ocelot tightly as he chewed. Adamska sat quiet and perfectly still; watching Snake eat the last bite of the sandwich Adamska had made for him. The office was now perfectly quiet. Only the far off distant sounds of computers and people running here and there could be heard.  Snake’s thumbs were making soft, circular motions on Adamska’s hips.

            “So, you gonna finish yours?” Snake finally asked.

            “What?” Ocelot asked, the words shocking him out of his revere.

            “Your sandwich. You didn’t finish it. You gonna finish it, or can I?” Snake asked him, pointing to the left over sandwich on the plate behind Ocelot.

            “Oh, uh, no.” Ocelot realized he should have seen this coming, “You can have it, if you want.” Ocelot turned around to drag the plate to himself, picking the sandwich up to hand to the Boss. His thin fingers held it delicately. Snake shook his head though, pulling Adamska in closer then, opening his mouth, waiting again as he had earlier.

             “Feed it to me, Adamska.”


End file.
